User talk:Dancing Penguin
Sure, you could talk to me... But why not doing it in a wiki where I'm active? Probably the Club Penguin Wiki. Archives: * Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 RE: That's cause me and Trisk agreed on it. --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 23:32, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Now I can talk to you here, lol. And thanks for telling me how to (sorta) make videos. I'll ask TS if I have more questions. Citcxirtcem 21:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Maybe in the special DP and Cadenc fall in love because of the potion, but stay in love :) Citcxirtcem 22:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Never gets a GF, although IDK who. We'll work it through. Citcxirtcem 22:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay We'll need to ask Pufflezzz/Corai first. Anyways, I'm thinking that Dancing Penguin always had a crush of Cadence, but before he can tell her they get affected by the gas and fall in love with anything, but DP still has a crush of Cadence, so he tries to tell her, but she doesn't pay attention until everyone is cured. Citcxirtcem 14:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Also I think we should work on your Fan Show wiki. We'll organize it so that it'll look like a tv character article instead of a origional character article Citcxirtcem 19:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) THX someone called me a bad word in CP just now and you cheered me up :D --Corai was here : [:-). 20:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas! Thanks --Speeddasher ::) Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) RE: Merry Christmas! Thank you, Dancing Penguin. Merry Christmas to you too! Is it Christmas Day already over there? Well, in about 3 hours, it'll be Christmas Eve in the UK. Merry Christmas! Have a lovely 2010. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 20:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's Christmas Eve here too - and I live in GMT too. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'And have a good one!')]] 14:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas (#3!) Thanks, you're (one of) the best! Citcxirtcem 18:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A new show for your CP fanon television wiki X and the City We'll work on it here, and move it there. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 03:12, December 29, 2009 (UTC) re:Shows Well it's worth a shot. I mean, X and the City is pretty popular. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 16:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay Also, can you help me expand "X and the City" I would appreciate it if you also made the other masters in the Bureau of Nonsense. Citcxirtcem Talk to me please! 17:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) lol Thx, :D --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 22:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Decimal comma Countries where CP is available in one or more official language (based on what I know): * USA * UK * Australia * France * Spain * Mexico * Canada Do you honestly think some dude from Russia or Indonesia is going to look here and care about the decimal comma being a point if he doesn't even know what CP is? Another thing -- MATH IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONE AND ONLY ONE FORM OF NOTATION. You never write 3^2 = 9 as 3_2 = 9 , do you? Our audience will primarily come from the USA, Canada, the UK, and Australia -- in other words, English-speaking countries that have access to the Internet. Look at the map and see whether those countries use a decimal point or comma. Point for the win. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 19:17, January 9, 2010 (UTC)